


Intimate Times Camping - Ignis

by AzuraLoire



Series: Intimate Times Camping [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, touching while sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraLoire/pseuds/AzuraLoire
Summary: You and Ignis haven't had any alone time since this trip started. One night while camping, you can't take it anymore. Who cares if the others are sleeping around you?





	

Camping sucked. There were no blow up mattresses. You could feel every rock, stick, and indent in the hard ground below your back. The thin blanket covering you barely kept you warm enough on some nights. And unlike when you stayed in hotels, you could hear every noise outside the tent walls. Any sound could just be a harmless creature passing by or a blood thirsty daemon. You were always worried they would come wreaking havoc on the safe haven. It always felt like a gamble to you. The boys assured you that you were safe there…but the thought kept you awake through the night often. Sort of like it was doing now.

Everyone else was asleep. Prompto’s phone light finally went out about 45 minutes ago. He fell asleep browsing on it again. Noct was out like a light from the moment his head hit the pillow. How did he sleep so much? And so deeply? Nothing woke that guy. Gladio was on your left. His obnoxious snoring was a dead giveaway of his conscious state. Another thing keeping you awake. How could any of them sleep with that noise rattling the tent walls? Were they just used to it?

 It was always hardest to determine if Ignis was sleeping or not. He was a light sleeper and barely moved or made a noise. Not even his breathing got louder. He was laying on his back but his head was facing away from you and you couldn’t make out when he fell asleep, if he even fell asleep at all. His eyes were closed, but there have been a few times you thought him asleep when he wasn’t. You and Prompto would be up late talking and he would suddenly scold the both of you to get to sleep, scaring the crap out of you. He laid there so peacefully not moving! Was he awake the whole time or did your giggles wake him up? You could never tell. You had been laying there a good hour or two though. He was most likely fast asleep.

Rubbing your hands over your eyes you wonder how you will ever get to sleep. You honestly weren’t even that tired. You tried counting chocobos. You tried making mental lists for the next day. You tried daydreaming yourself into a possible actual dream. Nothing was working. And the noises outside only helped to keep your mind from wanting to rest. The only other thing that usually helps makes you sleepy…is release. Couldn’t hurt to try…right? Everyone was sleeping. No one would even know.

Laying on your back, you slowly run your fingers over your stomach. Every couple seconds inching them closer to the waistband of your sleep shorts. Your other hand starts slowly caressing your chest. Feeling your nipples start to poke through your thin t-shirt. As one hand grips and gently squeezes your left breast, your right hand slips beneath your shorts, fingers sliding between your folds. As a digit starts circling your sensitive clit, your mind races to thoughts of the man beside you. Since this stupid trip started, you and Ignis have had next to no alone time together.  You’ve lightheartedly suggested sneaking off together a few times but he either laughs it off like a joke or tells you that now is not the time and he has other things that need tending to. You weren’t actually joking though. You’d take him behind a damn boulder and suck him off while the others waited five feet away for all you cared. A girl had needs. And you needed him. Soon.

You can feel yourself getting slicker and your breath hitching a bit. Every couple strokes, you felt a jolt race through your veins. As your fingers sped up, you knew you weren’t close enough to orgasm yet. Your hand was already starting to cramp and you weren’t nearly as close as you hoped you would be. Images of Ignis’ lips covering your skin and his hands being in place of yours only made you wetter, but it still wasn’t the same. Gladio suddenly let out a particularly loud snore and rolled a little to the left. You suddenly stop your movements and glance over at him. This wasn’t going to work. Now you were awake and beyond horny. You definitely weren’t sleeping any time soon.

Glancing back over at Ignis’ form, you suddenly had an idea. Blame the hormones racing through your veins and lack of sleep for what you were about to attempt. You slowly and carefully inch yourself closer to him. Feeling the heat coming off his skin was already enough to get your heart beating faster again. Barely grazing him, you slowly rub your face up his arm. His scent got you going every time. Between his cologne and the musky sweat from a hard day hunting beasts, the smell was intoxicating. Your right hand found its way back into your shorts. It still wasn’t enough. This man made you drunk with lust and it has been far too long since either of you did anything together. Feeling a bit braver, you roll to your right side and used your left hand to slowly sneak under his blanket and rest your hand on his stomach. You pull the shirt up until your skin is touching his. His taunt stomach was such a turn on. Your man was built. He wasn’t bulky like Gladio, but he was definitely solid and defined. It still wasn’t enough. You needed more. You needed parts of him you haven’t seen in a couple weeks. You needed parts of him only you had permission to see and feel.  Knowing that you were the only person he let himself be vulnerable around and the only one allowed to see him fall apart in your hands fueled your lust and made you even braver. Your hand slid beneath the sweat pants he was sleeping in. Ghosting over trimmed hair, you finally find what you’ve been craving. He’s soft, but it doesn’t matter to you. You just need to feel him in your hands. Touch him intimately and imagine he’s laying there gasping with you. You want him to wake up. To roll over and take you, regardless if the other guys wake up. To hell with them.

Your breathing gets harder and heavier and you can feel yourself grip him harder and stoke him a little faster. His member starts hardening in your hands and just the thought of him getting turned on by your hands brings you closer to what you need. Suddenly you hear movement and snap your eyes open, halting your hand’s movements and pulling it back against you.  Ignis has turned his head your way, his eyes staring right into yours. They squint in silent question. Before he can say anything, you whisper a quiet “Shhh” and put your finger to his lips, almost immediately replacing it with your own lips.

He’s slow to respond. A mixture of sleep fog and trying to figure out exactly what you’re doing. Certainly you don’t want to mess around…here. Now. With everyone only feet away. But your hand going back into his pants corrects him. That is exactly what you want.

“Sweetheart…” he mumbles around your lips. “Y/N…”. He slowly pulls back, grabbing your hand off his swollen cock and looking over your face. You’re clearly flushed and in need. He can tell by looking at you that you’ve reach a point of almost no return.

“Please Ignis…” you whisper, reaching out for him once again. “I need you. It’s been too long. Please…”

He seems to take a moment to think it over. Calculating just how long it’s been since the two of you were together intimately. It has been quite some time. He starts to feel for you. It’s not that he didn’t want to be with you all those times you brought it up the past couple weeks, it just wasn’t an opportune time to do anything. He feels a little guilty that he has been too preoccupied to properly take care of you the way he liked to.

His eyes quickly dart to the others in the room. When he’s satisfied and knows the others are for sure sleeping, his eyes find yours again. He leans in and finds the crook of your neck, breathing out hot air against it.

“Not a sound,” his whispers against you before he yanks your hand out of your own shorts and replaces it with his.

He pushes against you, laying you back onto your back with him above you. His fingers slowly rub the outside of your folds, fingers barely grazing your skin. When he finally runs a finger up your slit, he’s a bit shocked at just how wet you already are, he pulls away slightly to smirk and raise an eyebrow at you. Just how long had you been going at it before he woke up? Putting his face back against your neck, his lips start gently nipping in your skin. His hot breath against you makes you want to moan out loud but you know you can’t Slowly, he inserts a single finger inside of you, pulling it in and out slowly. You start wiggling around needing more from him. Your own hands worked you up too much to be going this slowly. Sensing how far gone you already are, he adds a second finger inside you and brings his thumb to your overly sensitive numb drawing quick circles around it. His two fingers inside you pump harder and curl slightly. Ignis has always had magic hands. They knew exactly what parts of you to touch and how. Your breathing starts hitching and getting heavier as you feel a familiar warmth start pooling in your lower belly. You’re so close. There’s no going back this time.

“Cum for me love,” he whispers in your ear as he bites down on your ear lobe.

That’s it. His voice is all you needed to bring you over the edge. You can’t hold back the moan you make and he quickly covers your mouth with his to silence it. Biting your bottom lip as you wriggle and writhe beneath him, your hips bucking into his hand. Coming down from the heaven he just brought you to, you open your eyes as he pulls his mouth away from yours. You feel his fingers leave you and watch them go to his mouth so he can suck your juices from them. It’s almost enough to get you going again. You reach your hand out to grab his member, wanting to return the favor. He grabs your hand and smirks, pulling it away and snuggling up beside you on the ground.

“I’m fine darling. Don’t worry about me. Get some sleep.”

You almost frown. How can he not want anything in return? But this is Ignis. Your Iggy is always more concerned with your own pleasure than his. You also realize you both just took a huge risk doing what you did. You’re surprised he even did it at all with everyone around you.

“Next time just wake me up if you need it so bad,” he whispers against your hair before kissing your head goodnight.

“Next time, we get a hotel room to ourselves,” you retort.

He chuckles and pulls you tighter to him. Your eyelids are definitely heavy now. You slowly give into one of the best sleeps you’ve had in weeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing and working on chapters of my other fics. It's been a long while since I posted anything so  
> I wrote this smutty trash to get my creative juices flowing. Plus I've been FF15 obsessed lately so this came easier than my other stuff. Hope it wasn't too horrible. Maybe more fics to come in the future with these boys. Drop me a kudos or comment to let me know if you liked it pleeeeease! *puppy eyes*
> 
> No beta and only quickly read over before posting. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.


End file.
